


(Cover) The Casablancas Effect

by CoverMeMellow (MellowBobcat)



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/CoverMeMellow
Summary: A Cover For: The Casablancas Effect by CubbieGirl1723 and MarshmellowBobcatThank you for participating in our Sedona is for LoVers Writing Challenge!





	(Cover) The Casablancas Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Casablancas Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854373) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723), [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184370840@N04/48922691357/in/dateposted/)


End file.
